kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuesona
Fuesona is a member of the Forgotten Revolt. He and Nickero are the only Raksum in the group, not under some sort of mind control. Because of this, he is second-in-command of the Forgotten Revolt, despite that he is number four in the organization. Story In the Nest Fuesona was hatched in a Raksum nest along with the other members of the future Raksum division of the Forgotten Revolt. He grew up distant from the other Raksum and spent a great deal of time alone. When Fuesona left the nest, he became intent on making a fortune and rising to power. He soon found that this wasn't possible due to the human's hatred toward Raksum. After making this discovery, Fuesona went on a destructive rampage through the city of Valde Civitas. Eventually, he became known as the Isle of the Labyrinth's most dangerous terrorist. This infamous past caught the eye of Thorn. The Forgotten Revolt Thorn approached Fuesona and told him that he was planning on taking over the Isle of the Labyrinth, and that he would like the Raksum to join him. Unbeknownst to Fuesona, Edward Thorn had just deceived him. The replica's true motives were to find memories for himself. Fuesona went with Thorn, gathering members for their cause. Fuesona himself, was the one that proposed using the other members of his nest, and to use a form of mind control for the unwilling subjects. After gathering up enough members, Thorn decided that it was time to set a trap for the members of Kingdom Come, the current residents of the world Thorn truly desired, Castle Oblivion. The dark organization traveled to the End of the World, where through the help of a strange and mysterious entity, they were able to bring back Metropolia from the depths of the shadows. Now that everything was in place, Nickero caused them to crash-land in the newly brought back world that many members called their home. At this point, each Forgotten Revolt member took on a different agent of Kingdom Come. Fuesona was pitted against Zoë. The skirmish between the two raged on until Fuesona subdued her with anesthesia, strapped her down to a hospital bed, and pushed her into a small room. He then left to find more suitable interrogation devices. Unfortunately for him, Mogmi, Zoë's young Moogle friend was tailing the blond teenager and was able to free her and eventually wake her sleeping form. Their escape was altered, however, when a blast of sonics from a battle outside caused the staircase to collapse, forcing the duo to flee to the roof, where someone was waiting. This person was none other than Fuesona. The two heroes raised their swords together and engaged the dark Raksum in battle, eventually overcoming him and knocking him off the roof and into an alley. Hurt but not yet destroyed, Fuesona rose weakly from the cold ground. This sign of injury tempted the nearby Nickero, as he was in dire need of energy in order to survive the coming battles. Pinning the silver-haired Raksum to the wall, Nickero sucked the energy from Fuesona until all that was left was an empty shell. Fuesona was no more. Personality Fuesona is both cunning and cruel. He feels no remorse for what he does, believing instead that the end will justify the means. His major weakness is his immense overconfidence in himself. Since his birth, Fuesona has thought of himself as a natural leader, and often tries to take control in many situations. This led him to butt heads with Nickero, who considers himself to be more competant than his other cohorts. Appearance Fuesona is a slender man, with a face that has a "worn" look to it. His silver hair is about neck length, and it is very straight. From his shoulders down, he is covered in black clothing. Fuesona wears a zip-up jacket, whose sleeves run all the way down to his black leather gloves. Below that, around his waist is a thick belt, with a buckle in the shape of the Forgotten Revolt insignia. Under this belt, lies a pair of black leather pants, equipped with knife and sword holders. To top off the entire outfit, Fuesona wears black boots that have a silver lining in various spots on their surface. Fighting Style Fuesona attacks with a heavy sword that deals immense damage if used correctly. Unfortunately, this causes him to move very slowly in battle. He has little skill in magic, making him almost exclusively use close-ranged attacks, very rarely launching a spell at his foe. His defense itself is not very great, but his blocking skills are used well, often being able to stop the most complex attack. Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos